


Rick-ish Loving

by Melthil



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Boys Kissing, Citadel of Ricks, Collage, Drinking, Falling In Love, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Protective Rick, Swearing, hm maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: Wie schon so oft stürmte Rick mitten in der Nacht in Mortys Zimmer hinein, um ihn auf ein Abenteuer mitzunehmen. Doch diesmal war es die Nacht, bevor Morty zurück aufs Collage gehen würde. Würde Rick ihr vorerst letztes Abenteuer besonders gestalten? (Rick x Morty)





	Rick-ish Loving

Mit einem lauten Krachen schleuderte es Mortys Zimmertür gegen die bereits demolierte Wand. Das nun schon altbekannte, aber immer noch nicht ganz gewohnte, aufschreckende und grausame Geräusch ließ Morty aus seinen viel zu kurzen Träumen schrecken.

"M-orty!"

Wurde es in den nun lichtgefluteten Raum gerufen zusammen mit einem charakteristischen Rülpsen. Resigniert seufzte Morty auf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Komm schon M-orty! Wir haben keine Zeit URG!"

Bevor sich Morty auf die Seite drehen konnte, um seinem Großvater Rick eine passende ablehnende Antwort zu geben, die keines Falls ungerecht wäre, da er sich in einer kniffligen College-Zeit befindet in der er jede Mütze Schlaf dringend benötigte, wurde er an den Beinen aus seinem Bett gezogen.  
Unter lautem Protest und müden Selbsthilfeaktionen, indem er sich versuchte an dem Türrahmen festzuhalten, wurde er aus seinem Zimmer und bis zur Treppe hinübergezogen.

"R-ick!", rief Morty so laut er konnte, ohne seine friedlich schlafende restliche Familie zu wecken. "I-ch habe keine Zeit! Morgen beginnt die S-chule wieder, Rick!"

"Schule ist was für Idioten, Morty, bei mir lernst du einiges mehr!"

Mit einer ablehnenden Handbewegung deutete Rick dem Jüngeren an, ihm die Treppe hinunter zu folgen.

"Kann ich mir nicht einmal eine H-ose anziehen, Rick?", rief Morty dem Blauhaarigen hinterher, als er sich langsam aufrichtete.

Seufzend wand Rick seinen Blick zurück zu seinem Enkel. Tatsächlich stand Morty nur in einer kleinen und engen weißen Boxershorts oben auf der Treppe.

"Uh, na gut, aber beeil dich."

Die Augen verdrehend trat Rick die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter bevor er sich ganz zu Morty, der immer noch oben müde und hilflos dort stand, umdrehte.

"N-nun mach endlich."

Rick verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte zu Morty hinauf mit einer leicht erhobenen Augenbraue. Morty starrte ihn ebenso an. Noch nie hatte Rick Rücksicht auf ihn genommen. Schon viel zu oft war er nur mit seinen Shorts durch das Weltall gereist. Es ließ ihn stutzen und hinterfragen. 

"W-a, was ist überhaupt los, Rick?"

Gähnend zupfte der Braunhaarige an seinem Oberteil und blinzelte zu Rick hinunter der für einen weiteren Moment die Augen verdrehte und die Hände in die Luft warf.

"Verdammt, Morty, i-ich hab keine Zeit für dein dummes kleines Gehirn aufzuholen! Komm zur Garage."

Damit wand sich Rick um, um mit flatternden Laborkittel durch den Gang in Richtung seines eigens erbautem Werkraum zu verschwinden.

"Oh, man.", keuchte Morty währenddessen und trat widerwillig zurück in sein Zimmer.

Er sollte froh sein, dass Rick angehalten und ihm erlaubt hatte eine Hose mitzunehmen. Normalerweise wäre es dem Älteren egal gewesen wie Morty gekleidet war. Ein bitterer Ausdruck legte sich für einen Moment über Mortys Züge. Er war nun 18 Jahre alt und immer noch behandelte Rick ihn wie sein Versuchskaninchen und Knecht für alles, was dem Genie in den Sinn kam.  
Egal wie gefährlich es wäre und egal wie sehr sich Morty dagegen sträuben würde, Rick würde beharrlich darauf bestehen ihn mitzunehmen.

Morty verstand es nicht wirklich. Bräuchte Rick wirklich jemanden, der ängstlich und zitternd von ihm gerettet werden musste? Der sich beschweren würde und der bei den meisten Dingen Ricks Gedankengänge sowieso nicht verstehen oder nachvollziehen können würde?

Vielleicht brauchte Rick jemanden, den er beleidigen und herumschubsen konnte. Als wäre sein Ego nicht schon groß genug.  
Seufzend streifte sich Morty eine saubere blaue und eigenartig enge Hose an. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe und trat hinaus, um Rick in der Garage zu treffen. Wo auch immer es diesmal hingehen würde, er wäre bereit. Nun ja, er hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich zu wappnen, als er langsam die Tür zur Garage anstieß, die nur angelehnt war.

"R-ick?"

In der Garage brannte Licht, aber Rick war nicht zu sehen.

"Rick? H-ör mal, das ist nicht witzig.", rief Morty ein weiteres Mal und trat weiter in den kleinen Raum hinein.

Erst dann erkannte er das leuchtend grüne Portal an der Wand neben der Tür schimmern. War Rick also schon ohne ihn losgegangen? Hatte es ihm zu lange gedauert? Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Morty daran, sich wieder nach oben in sein Bett zu legen. Rick würde es auch alleine schaffen, wenn er es nicht für nötig hielt, auf ihn zu warten.  
Etwas Undefinierbares hielt ihn aber davon ab. Es fühlte sich an, wie ein eigenartiges Ziehen in seinem Magen.

"Ah, verdammt."

Bevor er jedoch durch das Portal ging, nahm er sich eine der violett schimmernden Waffen, die Rick in einer seiner Schublade lagerte.  
Durchatmend trat er durch den grünen Kreis.

 

"Oh, wow.", wimmerte er, als er erkannte, wo er sich nun befand.

Es sah aus, wie eine Stadt. Eine Stadt voller Ricks und Mortys. Einige sahen anders aus, aber waren unverwechselbar immer noch eine entfernte Art von ihnen. Sich umschauend und staunend erkannte Morty die hohen Statuen von ihm und Rick, die vielen Gebäude und Geschäfte um ihn herum.

"W-wo bin ich?"

Und wo war Rick? Sich nun etwas panischer umschauend, bemerkte er, dass jeder von diesen Ricks seiner sein konnte. Wie sollte er ihn nur finden? Und wie sollte Rick ihn unter all diesen Mortys finden? Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich langsam und er riss verzweifelt seine Augen auf.

"Rick!", schrie er.

Einige der vielen herumlaufenden Ricks starrten ihn an, doch keiner kam auf ihn zu. Oh, nein, das war nicht gut! Wieso war er nur durch dieses verdammte Portal gelaufen? Rick hatte ihn schon wieder im Stich gelassen. Morty hätte es kommen sehen sollen.

"Ooh."

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend erkannte er eine Bank nahe einer Statue, die einen Rick darstellte, der ein großes Buch mit der Aufschrift "Die Dummheit der Morrtys", in seinen Händen hielt.  
Diese Frechheit ignorierend, ließ er sich kraftlos auf die Bank fallen, steckte sich davor die Waffe in die Hose. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre sie später trotzdem noch nützlich.

Er stützte seine Arme auf seinen Beinen ab und legte seinen Kopf in seine Handflächen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wo war Rick und hatte er dies alles geplant? Ja, vielleicht war dies alles eines von Ricks komischen Plänen, die später, nachdem Morty vollkommen am Ende war, trotzdem noch funktionieren würde. Ein winzig kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer flackerte in Morty auf, doch er verließ sich nicht darauf. Wer verstand schon Rick?

"Hey."

Aufschauend sah er sein eigenes Gesicht. Ein weiterer Morty stand vor ihm, nur hatte dieser längere Haare als er selber.

"Ah, hi.", rief er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

"Hast du deinen Rick verloren?"

Der andere Morty setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Eh, ja, i-ch denke s-chon. K-eine Ahnung, was genau passiert ist."

"Naja, wenn sich dein Rick noch hier in der Stadt befindet, kann man ihn ausrufen lassen. Die m-eisten haben auch einen Chip, den man verfolgen kann. I-ch kann dich zur Dienststelle bringen, wenn du willst?"

Überrascht sah Morty auf.

"D-as wäre echt nett, aber ich denke nicht, dass Rick einen Chip hat, d-d-das würde ihn einengen."

Rick war sein eigener Herr, er würde sich nicht überwachen lassen, dass konnte sich Morty nicht vorstellen. Ausrufen? Würde Rick auf so etwas reagieren? Was hatte Morty für eine Wahl?

"Hm, v-vielleicht hast du Recht."

Lächelnd deutete der andere Morty auf eines der Gebäude nicht weit von hier entfernt und stand auf.

"Dort drüben ist es schon."

Morty erhob sich etwas zögernder und trottete hinter seiner eigenen Figur hinterher. So viele verschiedene Ricks und Mortys hatte er noch nie auf einmal gesehen. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, dass es so einen Ort überhaupt gab. Aber es war keine Überraschung, dass Rick ihm nichts von so einem Ort erzählt hatte. Er hatte ihm über die Jahre so einiges verschwiegen. 

Und trotzdem fühlte es sich fast schon mystisch und überaus gruselig an so viele alternative Mortys und Ricks zu sehen. 

"W-o sind wir überhaupt?"

Morty mit den etwas längeren Haaren sah sich lächelnd um. Mit einer Hand schweifte er langsam aus.

"Das hier ist die Zitadelle, das Hauptquartier von allen bekannten Dimensionen. Die Regierung der Ricks hat hier ihren Stützpunkt."

"Ah."

Für Morty warf dies einige weitere Fragen auf. Das Hauptquartier? Regierung? Rick lebte unter und mit seinen eigenen Regel. Morty konnte sich also wieder nicht vorstellen, dass Rick sich ausgerechnet hier aufhalten wollte. All dies machte diesen Ort um einiges weiter unwirklicher. Es fühlte sich erdrückend an.

"So, da wären wir. H-ast du deinen Ausweis dabei?"

Der Langhaar-Morty wand sich fragend um, als sie vor einem Gebäude zum Stehen kamen, das den Titel "Informationsstelle" hatte.  
Nervös kramte Morty in seinen Taschen, er machte sich keine Hoffnung etwas zu finden, aber probieren konnte er es wenigstens. Bevor er sich entschuldigend aufrichten konnte, stieß er gegen einen harten Gegenstand in seiner hinteren Hosentasche. Irritiert zog er ihn hinaus. Oh, es war wirklich ein Ausweis. Nur, hatte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Verwirrt betrachtete er ihn.  
Sein Gesicht strahlte ihn von der Ecke der kleinen Karte entgegen. Und auch alle weiteren Angaben stimmten. Was ihn stutzen ließ, war-.

Energisch wurde ihm die Karte aus der Hand gerissen und akribisch begutachtet.

"Aus Dimension C-137 also."

"Uhm."

Etwas nervöser begutachtete er den Morty vor ihm. Seine Reaktion gefiel Morty ganz und gar nicht.

"Na komm, rufen wir deinen Rick aus."

Ohne sich umzublicken oder Morty seinen Ausweis zurückzugeben, trat der Langhaarige in die Infostation hinein.  
Langsam folgte Morty ihm. Die Sache kam ihm komisch vor und er war froh, die Waffe mitgenommen zu haben. Sofort verzog er die Stirn in Falten. Er dachte schon wie Rick, der Waffen lieber schätzte als Menschen, da diese keinen Drang haben zu betrügen. Dies war nur eine etwas andere Form von sich, was würde schon passieren?

Als er eintrat erkannte er als Erstes die leise Musik im Hintergrund. Einen Song, den er schon einmal in Ricks Garage gehört hatte, als sich dieser dort für einige Stunden eingesperrt hatte. Neben der Musik bemerkte er das rhythmische Schnarchen eines Ricks, der mit einem hellen Anzug gekleidet auf einem Stuhl hinter der Theke saß, die die Mitte des Raumes ausfüllte, und ebenso ungehobelt die Füße auf dem Tisch vor ihm abgelegt hatte. Eine Blase hing ihm flatternd aus dem leicht geöffneten Mund.

"Hey, Rick!", rief der Langhaarige-Morty aus, doch bekam keine Reaktion.

"Kein Problem, dann machen wir es eben selbst.", lachend wand er sich zu Morty um. "Wer braucht schon Ricks, stimmts?"

"Haha, ja.", stammelte Morty und beobachtete, wie der Andere hinter die Theke kletterte und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine Waffe, ähnlich die, die er in seiner Hose stecken hatte, herauszuziehen.

"Ah!", stieß er aus und stolperte einen Schritt zurück.

Der andere Morty jedoch drückte die Waffe gegen die Schläfe des schlafenden Ricks und drückte sorglos den Auslöser. Durch die Wucht der Waffe schleuderte es Rick von seinem Stuhl und auf den kalten Boden hinter der Theke. Morty schrie auf.

"AH! Oh, fuck. Oh, nein, nein, oh man, was? Was? Fuck, Rick, was?"

"Bleib ganz ruhig, Morty C-137, a-a-lles ist okay.", rief der Langhaarige, als er sich mit einer Ruhe, die man wohl antrainieren musste, auf den Stuhl des nun toten Ricks setzte und begann auf den Tasten des Computers vor ihm herum zu tippen.

"W-w-was zum! D-d-du hast ihn umgebracht! Oh, nein."

Stolpernd wand sich Morty dem Ausgang zu. Die Gedanken und Emotionen überschlugen sich in Morty, sodass sich ein weiterer Reflex in ihm aktivierte. Er wollte so schnell es geht hier weg! 

"Ah, ah, ah, Morty."

Die Langhaarige betätigte einen Knopf und ein Gitter formte sich um die Eingangstür und die wenigen Fenster ihm Raum. Sie waren nun eingesperrt.

"W-as? Ich versteh nicht, w-as soll das?"

Für eine ganze Weile herrschte eine schwangere Stille im Raum. Das hektische Atmen von Morty, war das einzige, was man deutlich wahrnahm. Das, und das rhythmische klopfen der Tastatur, auf der der Langhaarige Morty immer noch herum tippte.

"Hast du es nicht auch satt?", erhob der arbeitende Morty seine Stimme.

"W-w-as?", stammelte Morty und lehnte sich an eine der Wände, die am weitesten von der Theke entfernt war.

"Das R-ick sich nicht für dich interessiert? Ricks kümmert es nicht, wie es Mortys geht. S-s-sie sind ihre treuen Hunde, mit denen sie alles machen können und die trotzdem i-immer wieder zurückkommen. Treudoofe Vollzeitsklaven."

Er rief dies in einem angewiderten Tonfall.

"Wow, das, das ist wirklich tief. Ich, ich- Rick ist zwar ein Arschloch, aber-"

"Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass er auch seine guten Seiten hat, Morty, die hat er nämlich nicht.", mit einer wütenden Miene sah er vom Computer auf. "Ricks kümmern sich nur um sich selber, glaub mir das. Wir sind besser dran ohne sie. Ohne sie alle."

Morty war sich immer noch nicht sicher, in welcher Situation er sich nun wirklich befand, aber er war sich wirklich sicher, dass dies zwar ein Thema war, dass ihn schon seit seiner kompletten Kindheit, genauer, seitdem er mit Rick auf Abenteuer ging, beschäftigte, aber einen fremden Rick umzubringen? Es war zwar nicht so, als hätte Morty noch nie darüber nach gedacht, Rick eine Lektion zu erteilen, aber ihn umbringen? Manchmal, manchmal zuckte ihm zwar die Finger diesen arroganten selbstverliebten alten Mann zu erwürgen, aber es wirklich durchziehen? Nein, das wäre Morty nie eingefallen.

"Wow, dein Rick hat dich ja wirklich voll und ganz in der Hand.", lachte der andere auf, als er Morty dabei beobachtete hatte, wie er seinen inneren Monolog ausfechtete.

"Hast du noch nie daran gedacht, wie ein Leben ohne Rick aussehen würde? Was du alles hättest erreichen können ohne ihn?"

Morty sah auf den Boden. Bestimmt hätte er einiges erreichen können, aber auch einiges nicht. Ein Leben ohne Rick? Rick war zwar ein Arschloch, das kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm und im höchsten Maße beleidigend und verletzend war, aber ein Leben ohne ihn? Nein, irgendwie konnte sich Morty das nicht vorstellen.

"W-wo ist dein Rick?", fragte er deswegen. Wobei er sich die Antwort vorstellen konnte.

"Ich habe ihn umgebracht, als er versucht hatte mich in die Luft zu sprengen.", antwortete der Andere bitter. "Und ich bereue es nicht. E-r hat es verdient. Genauso wie alle anderen."

"W-as?"

"Ich sprenge die komplette Zitadelle in die Luft.", damit wand er sich wieder dem Computerbildschirm zu. "Und du C-137 wirst mir dabei helfen."

"W-w-as? Ooh, man. A-a-aber würde es uns dann nicht auch e-e-erwischen? U-und all die anderen M-ortys?"

Zischend erhob sich der Langhaarige nun und hielt eine Portelgun hinauf.

"Nein, mich wird es nicht erwischen.", lachend schoss er ein grünes Portal an die Wand hinter ihn.

"Dank deinen A-usweis habe ich einen neuen Sündenbock, niemand wird mich finden u-nd ich kann mein Leben normal weiter leben. Ohne Rick."

"Aah!", rief Morty aus. "W-was, w-ie, wieso?"

"Tut mir leid, a-ber es ist wirklich besser so."

"Ooh.", sich durch die kurzen Haare fahrend stah sich Morty panisch um.

Was soll er nur machen? Wo war Rick und wie zum Teufel war er nur in all dies hineingeraten? Er fragte sich dies nun schon viel zu oft.  
Konnte er den anderen einfach so entkommen lassen? Und was war mit all den anderen Mortys und Ricks dort draußen? Was war mit seinem Rick? Morty fühlte sich vollkommen überfordert und alleine. Er verstand, wieso sein anderes Ich verbittert und skrupellos war, aber sollten dies nicht alle Mortys sein? Wieso hatte einer von ihnen das Recht, das Leben aller zu beenden?

"Weißt du, wir alle haben einen Rick der uns wie das aller letzte behandelt, a-aber wir können damit leben, w-eil er auch hin und wieder seine guten Momente hat. I-ich weiß, das ist nicht viel, aber am Ende rettet Rick uns Mortys. I-i-immer."

Morty trat einen Schritt auf den anderen zu.

"W-as ich damit sagen will ist, selbst jemand wie Rick hat ein Herz. N-ur versteckt und eingegangen. E-e-s braucht etwas, bevor es funktionieren kann. W-wie eine verschrumpelte Rossine-."

"Ricks haben kein Herz, Morty! Wach auf.", lachte der Andere auf. "Man, Rick hat dich ja wirklich vollkommen im Griff."

Er drückte einen letzten Knopf und wand sich danach komplett zu seinem Portal.

"Euch bleiben noch 30 Sekunden."

"W-warte!"

Doch der Langhaarige war schon drauf und dran durch das Portal zu gehen, als sich der Raum rot verfärbte und sich das Portal von alleine schloss. Ein langsames Klatschen ertönte und jemand trat aus einem Nebenzimmer in den Raum hinein.

"Rick!", erkannte ihn Morty als erstes.

Freude mischte sich in seine Angst und er fühlte sich augenblicklich sicher in der Anwesenheit seines Ricks. Moment. Woher sollte er wissen, ob dies wirklich sein Rick war?

"Sehr gut gemacht, Morty.", Rick legte außerordentlich viel Betonung in den Namen hinein, was Morty aufschauen ließ.

Rick hatte nur Augen für den nun vor Wut kochenden Morty vor ihm. Dieser drückte wild auf seiner Portelgun herum, doch nichts passierte.

"Rick, was?", wand sich Morty nun an Rick.

Dieser wand seinen Blick nun auch zu ihm. Er sah emotionslos aus, als er auf in zu trat. Morty trat einen Schritt zurück.

"R-ick?"

Doch Rick antwortete ihm nicht, nein, er kam immer näher auf ihn zu. Morty zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und trat zurück, bis ihm die harte Wand daran hinderte.

"Gut gemacht, Morty.", leise und rau war Ricks Stimme nun und viel zu nah.

Morty wand sich unter dem stechenden Blick. Er fühlte sich wie unter dem tödlichen Blick eines Raubtieres. Würde Rick ihm etwas antun wollen? Eine eigenartige Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Mortys Armen.  
Rick stütze eine Hand neben Mortys Kopf ab, lehnte sich somit noch näher an den kleineren. Kleiner nur in einigen Zentimetern noch. Seitdem er das Collage besuchte, war er um einiges gewachsen. Und trotzdem schüchterte ihn Ricks Größe immer noch ein.  
Ricks zweite Hand legte sich auf Mortys Schultern. Zweifelnd und verwirrt starrte er in die dunklen Augen vor ihm. Was war hier nur los?  
Die große und warme Hand wanderte hauchzart seine Schulter hinab zu seiner empfindlichen Seite und bis zu seiner Hüfte.

"M-orty, du hast URG e-inen der gefährlichsten Typen der Galaxie.", ein weiterer Rülpser. "Eingekesselt, Morty."

Er lehnte sich näher an das kleine Ohr seines Enkels.

"Gut gemacht."

Nur etwas, ganz leicht spürte Morty die kalten Lippen des Älteren an seiner Wange. Ein hauchzarter Kuss? Morty errötete und stammelte wildes Zeug. Was passierte nur hier?  
Ricks Hand wanderte auf seinen Allerwertesten und Morty zuckte heftig zusammen. Er verschluckte sich und starrte Rick aus wässrigen Augen an.

"R-ick, w-as läuft hier?", frage er und versuchte das beinahe schon unangenehme Gefühl der warmen Hand auf seinem Hintern zu ignorieren. 

Er wand sich etwas unter dem steinernen Blick und fühlte sich auf einmal erneut eingesperrt. Seine Wangen wurden immer heißer und sein Atmen wurde schneller. Was geschah nur? Mortys Kopf begann zu schwimmen.

"G-g-ganz ruhig, Morty. Alles wird gut, Morty, Großvater ist da.", hauchte er ihm entgegen.

Es hörte sich zwar harmlos an, doch die Art und Weise, wie Rick Morty diesen Satz entgegen hauchte schmiss alle Fantasien, die Morty durch zahlreiche pornografische Filmchen gesammelt hatte, in den Müll. Nie hatte er sich vorgestellt in der Gegenwart von Rick hart zu werden. Hm, okay, doch, das hatte er schon, aber er hätte nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, dass dies wirklich geschehen würde!

Morty wand seinen Kopf auf die Seite. Brach somit den Blickkontakt ab und präsentierte Rick seine flammenden Wangen.  
Die Hand an seinem Hintern wurde drängender und Mortys Atem hitziger. Er wand sich nun stärker unter Ricks Griff und Blick.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zog Rick die Waffe aus Mortys Hose und zielte auf den anderen Langhaarigen-Morty, den Morty komplett vergessen hatte. Ein treffsicherer Schuss und der Langhaarige flog zu Boden.

"Ah, Rick!", stieß Morty aus, als sich Rick von ihm entfernte, um die Leiche hinter der Theke hervor zu schieben. 

Die Bombe schloss er mit dem Tippen einer einzigen Taste kurz.

"Mortys.", zischte Rick. "Denken sie wüssten, wie man eine B-bombe URG baut."

Rick begann auf den am Boden liegenden Morty einzustechen. Morty dagegen rutschte an der Wand hinunter. Er hatte aufgerissene Augen. Rick hatte soeben vor seinen Augen einen anderen Morty erschossen nachdem er sich an ihn ran gemacht hatte!

"W-a-was zur Hölle, Rick?!", schrie Morty, nachdem er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte, aus. "Was l-l-äuft hier, Rick!?"

"Beruhige dich, Morty.", war alles, was Rick dazu zu sagen hatte, bevor er einen kleinen grünen Mann aus den Gedärmen des anderen Mortys zog. 

Er war zwar unbeweglich, aber Rick stieß trotzdem einen triumphierenden Laut von sich.

"BOOM! Das ist er! Hah, s-s-siehst du URG Morty? Das hier UURG ist der kleine Übeltäter. Beta-CV-98! M-morty, den suche ich schon seit Jahren, kleiner Bastard!"

"Rick, was? Rick wer ist das?", stammelte Morty, als er sich wieder aufrappelte.

"Ein manipulierender keiner Bastard, M-orty, er spielt mit deinem Gehirn, Morty, bis du ihm willenlos gehorchst." 

Rick umfasste den kleinen Kerl fest und stand auf. 

"lass- lass und nach Hause gehen."

"Rick!", schrie Morty, doch Rick hatte seine Portelgun bereits gezückt und ein neues Portal neben sich geschossen.

"N-un komm schon, Morty! URG!"

Schnaubend sah Morty dabei zu, wie Rick durch das Portal ließ und ihn ein weiteres Mal zurückließ.

"N-a schön."

Niedergeschlagen und übermüdet trottete er zum Portal. Für einen winzigen Moment, als er die Leiche des anderen Mortys sah, durchfloss ihn ein bitterer Gedanke. Hatte Rick ihn schon wieder benutzt? Um diesen komischen kleinen Alien zu finden? Hatte er all dies geplant? Und am Wichtigsten, was war das vohin? Wieso hatte Rick ihn in dieser Art und Weise angefasst? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und wieso wünschte sich Morty, er hätte es zu Ende gebracht, was er angefangen hatte?  
Seine Hose wurde zwar mit jeder weiteren Minute lockerer, aber er konnte sich noch genau an den kalten Kuss und den heißen Atem an seiner Wange erinnern. Gehörte dies zum Plan?  
Ein Arm, der aus dem Portal kam, riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte, wurde er gepackt und durch das Portal gezogen.

"Wuah!", rief er, als sich das Portal hinter ihn schloss und er sich erneut in der Garage wieder fand.

Die Hand, die sich in sein Shirt vergraben hatte, zog ihn weiter, bis er an einer harten Brust abprallte. Morty hatte keine Zeit Luft zu holen, den bevor er sich besinnen konnte, lagen weiche Lippen auf den seinen. Hauchzart und so schnell, dass er sich fragen musste, ob er sich dies nicht doch nur eingebildet hatte.

"Geh schlafen, M-orty, du musst morgen zurück aufs College."

Mortys Augen und Gehirn überwanden den Schock und er konnte seinen Gegenüber anvisieren. Rick stand dort vor ihm. So nah, dass er seine Körperwärme spüren konnte und sein Herz, welches Rick abstritt zu haben, schlagen hören konnte.

"R-ick.", hauchte nun auch Morty ihm entgegen.

Er hatte sich dies zwar einige dunkle Nächte, wenn er niemand anderen als seine rechte Hand zur Verfügung hatte, vorgestellt, aber niemals hatte er sich denken können, dies wirklich zu erleben. Eine erneute Röte stieg ihm auf die Wangen.

"URG! Bilde dir ja nichts ein, M-orty.", rief Rick dunkel und drückte sich einige Zentimeter von Morty weg.

"R-ick, wa- was hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Nichts, Morty, g-anz und URG gar nichts."

"A-ber, aber, Rick! W-was?"

Rick wand sich ab, um sich auf seinen Hocker zu setzen und sich dem kleinen grünen Männchen zu zu wenden, das auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag mit einigen anderen gruselig aussehenden Utensilien.

"H-ör Mal, Morty, in dieser Galaxie gibt es, gibt es weitaus Schlimmeres, als das hier.", abwesend und ohne aufzuschauen, zeigte er zwischen sich und Morty hin und her.

Heißt dies, das vielleicht doch Gefühle für Morty hatte? Verborgene Gefühle, die nun heraus kamen, da er sich nun bald aufmachen musste, um aufs College zu gehen? Sie werden sich kaum mehr sehen und auf Abenteuer müssen sie nun auch verzichten. War dies, Morty schluckte hart, war dies ein Abschiedsgeschenk? Von Rick? An Morty? Blinzelnd wand sich Mortys leicht verzweifelten Blick zu einem sinnlicheren. Rick sorgte sich doch um ihn.

Langsam trat er zu Rick, der begonnen hatte den armen kleinen Kerl zu zitieren.

"D-anke, Rick.

Damit hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die helle Wange. Seine Lippen verharren für einige lange Momente dort. Sodass Morty bemerkte, dass Rick seine Arbeit eingestellt hatte und wohl auch den Moment genoss. Jedenfalls erhoffte sich dies Morty.  
Als er sich löste, strich er ihm über den Arm.

"Du kannst mich besuchen kommen, weißt du, Rick? M-it der Portelgun."

"Ja, was auch immer.", knurrte Rick und nahm seine Arbeit erneut auf.

Lächelnd trat Morty aus der Garage und schloss langsam die Tür. Er würde Rick vermissen. Er war zwar ein heimtückischer Bastard, aber er besaß Herz. Das reichte Morty schon. Diese Geste heute war unglaublich grausam und doch so liebevoll, dass es Morty noch unwirklicher vorkam, als es wahrscheinlich sogar war. Doch es machte ihn nun minder froh.

In seinem Zimmer streifte er sich die Hose ab und legte sich ins ein Bett hinein.  
Er träume von Rick und ihren Abenteuer. Am Meisten jedoch von ihrem Kuss. Er wagte es sogar zu behaupten, dass Rick einige viele Emotionen in diesen Kuss gelegt hatte, als er zugeben würde.

Morty freute sich auf ihr nächstes Abenteuer.


End file.
